For many antennas, wideband radiofrequency (RF) performance can be a desirable trait when developing a fieldable antenna and structure design. Platform design requirements can also be derived from antenna coverage and stability requirements. A small, lightweight planar antenna design with reduced size and weight requirements can further often be a desirable design parameter for antennas.
Patch antennas with a single feed are known in the prior art to meet the above parameters. Prior art single feed slot antennas can be designed so that a 3:1 bandwidth can be obtained. But for single feed slot antennas, the radiation patterns at high frequency ends of the bandwidth can be uneven and asymmetric. What is desired is a slot antenna with wideband performance, but with an even current distribution around the slot over the entire design frequency range, in order to obtain symmetric radiation patterns at high frequencies, which can further result in increased performance.
In view of the above, it can be an object of the present invention to provide a dual feed slot antenna with a uniform current distribution around the slot. Another object of the present invention can be to provide a dual feed slot antenna with symmetric radiation patterns throughout its design bandwidth of operation. Still another object of the present invention can be to provide a dual feed slot antenna which has comparable performance both at the low end and the high end of its design bandwidth. Still another object of the present invention can be to provide a dual feed slot antenna that can be relatively easy to manufacture, that can be used in a cost-effective manner, and that can be durable.